The invention relates to fertilizers and plant growth and yield promoters, and to processes for the use of these products.
Fertilizers and plant growth and yield promoters have long been used to increase plant growth and crop yield. While mankind first used natural products, such as waste products, as fertilizers, the use of synthesized fertilizers has become increasingly prevalent. This proliferation of synthetic fertilizers has given rise to concern for the health of individuals and ecological systems exposed to these products and to the by-products from their production.
The present invention responds to these concerns by providing a fertilizer having an active agent which occurs naturally, which has been shown causes significant increases in plant growth and crop yields, and which is relatively economical and convenient to use. The active agent is a fungus of the genus Aspergillus.